Falling Without a Doubt
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella has a tough life, she wants a normal life but her life changes when two angels show her how to love again. Problem is she is stuck between two of the most kind and hottest angels she has ever met. She has to pick one while chalanging her worst fear.
1. Preface

Falling Without a Doubt

Preface.

People think their life is hard...They haven't heard mine then. My life is more than just hard and complex. My life is a life of what you wouldn't expect. I never thought I would be in a situation like this. Where I feel like running any moment I possibly can. I never dreamed I would turn into the same sort of situation like my grandfather. I thought I would live a happy normal life, not like this when you are an educator who has to look out for any falling people who have just had an opportunity at a second shot in life!

It's really hard having to deal with people when I randomly walk down a street or teach my students english lit, without having some person want me to understand their death and then let them get the second shot they desire. How would you feel if you had to deal with what I had to deal with everyday? I know I got friends and true ones out of this 'gift' I have but sometimes I wish that all I had to worry about was going to bed on time for work tommorow or to make sure to meet with friends. Even some guy who tells me he loves me but is bad in the sack! I would perfer that than my non-stop-crazy-undoubtfully-insane life. I would trade anything for that sometimes...And now is the time. You want to know why?

I can see falling angels...


	2. Chapter 1: Getting to know me

Falling Without a Doubt.

Chapter 1: Getting to know me.

My name is Isabella Swan, I live in Seattle and I am 24 years old. I have brown midlength hair, brown eyes, plumped pink lips and ivory skin. My mother was called Rene and my father was called Charlie, we lived in forks for all our lives. My Dad died of cancer and my Mom commited suicide. She never told me why she did, I was only 9 when they died. I then lived with my Grandmother and Grandfather, I love them alot. My Grand-Dad had the same 'gift' as me.

Life isn't easy when you can see falling angels, especially since I started at a young age. The month my parents died I saw them, my Grandfather taught me all the things I needed to know. He showed me a book that had these rituals I had to follow. I haven't found it yet, my Grandmother said that she knew where it was but that I needed a _reason_ on finding it so she can give me a clue. She now lives in Seattle near me, she lives 2 blocks away.

My Grandfather met my Grandmother when she fell, she died in 1906 when a guy tried to steal from her and knocked her down and beat her repeatedly. My Grandfather gave her the second life and fell in love with her, then they had my mother. When I was little my Grandfather also met a woman called Esme and she was best friends with my Mom, she married a man called Carlisle who was best friends with my Dad. Esme was killed when she was walking home and got trampled on by a horse.

Esme is like my second Mom, she had a child with Carlisle and it was a boy called Emmett he is my best friend and has the same age as me. He hasn't found the right girl yet and that's a shame, he is like a brother to me. We are also friends with a guy called Jasper Whitlock. Jasper has the same gift as me but he can see the 'bad' angels. He doesn't know the ritual to use to send them away, this is the reason why I'm looking for the book...Problem is my Grandpa said that I should never show the book to anyone other than the Swan family.

Apparently the book was passed on for generations. I never exactly learned and did it myself with my Grandpa when I was little, I just sat there listened and watched him do his work. My Grandpa is dead, he died while having a heart attack. I had a better bond with my Grandpa than with anyone else, he was my teacher/mentor. I loved him so much, that I didn't help angels for 5 months!

Right now in the present I am marking papers while my students are writing their answers for my questions based on Shakespeare's 'Macbeth'. I hear a tap at the window, I look over to see Esme standing outside a kind smile on her face and noticed her holding something in her hands. It looked like an invitation of some sort, I looked up at the clock and saw that they had 5 more minutes until I collected their papers.

"Alright class. You have five more minutes, do as much as you can. If you are finished check your answers and make sure you used PEE and that is Point, Evidence and Explanation." I said, some of the students nodded, looked bored or carried on with their work. I love my job but sometimes the kids are just too much of a handfull. I heard rumors that some of the kids even fancy me! Come on. I'm not _that_ attractive. I am actually quite plain, anyway I walk over to Esme standing patiently at the door.

I open it for her and she elegantly glides in, she got that from her angel side of her. "Hello Esme. Please take a seat at the back. I will talk with you in a moment." I greeted her, she nodded with a warm smile and walked to the back of the room to an empty seat. Ah Tyler...He will never learn that to get good grades you need to atleast _be_ in school. I shook my head at Tyler's empty seat, while Esme walked past the students as her soft, caramel curled hair swished as she walked. She sat down and so did I, having my 'gift' I also get a 'sixth sence' I can hear through glass and I can read any complex piece of text.

I also have fast reflexes compared to normal humans, I also feel more compassionate towards things. I can see things more clearly and find deeper meaning. It's probably one of the only advantage I get out of this and if I can be completely honest, I love that part of it and _that_ is saying something. I looked up from my papers and at the clock again "Alright class test is over. You may chat for 5 minutes and please remain in your seats." I asked politely, they all sat and chatted while I walked around checking if they wrote their names down. To save later confusement -even though I may have photographic memorie and know who's handwriting it is.

After clearing the class up a smidge I walked over to a standing Esme holding up her envelope. "What can I do for you Esme?" I asked while I hugged her, we pulled away and passed me the cream coloured envelope. "It's mine and Carlisle's 25 aniversary. You and Grandma Swan are invited dear." she explained while I looked at the fancy handwriting that was obviously from Carlisle's hand, I smiled and looked up at her. "Congratualtions Esme. Is there a dress code?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her, she smiled shyly "There is. It is an elegant and classy celebration. Not for me obviously, the in-laws are coming...And well, you know." she explained the best she could.

I thought about it for a moment, she was married 25 years ago and I know Emmett's birthday is in May and he is the same age as me. While my birthday is on the 13th and Carlisle and Esme's anniversary is always on the 10th. Oh my God...I'm turning 25 in 6 days! Their anniversary is on Wednesday and my birthday is on Saturday and today is Monday! What am I going to wear? Is'nt my Grandma going to Forks that day?

This is a perfect example about my 'sixth sence' I look at things too deeply. I looked at Esme's chocolate brown eyes and light neutural skin and red lips. She looked confused and was looking for an answer to come out of my lips "Esme. My Grandma is leaving that day, to Forks and visit some friends. She wont be back untill the night after, so I don't think you will see her that night. I'll be there but I need to chose an outfit for me to show up at the celebration."

Esme smiled warmly at me, I grinned back "Alright dear. Will you come over tomorrow night? Can you spend the night? I know Emmett is dieing to see you again, he says he misses you and hasn't seen you in a while." I frowned at this comment, I miss him too but I had to try and convince my Grandma that I'm ready to have the book incase I see anything that I need help with. "Sorry I can't. I'll be there tomorrow for dinner if that's alright?" I asked making sure I didn't look as though I don't want anything to do with them.

"Going to try and convince Gran?" she asked -I told Esme everything, like I said she is like my second Mom. "Yeah. I am, it's hard though because Jaz says he is getting fed up with these dark angels and that they are starting to get on his nerves. I want to help but Grandma Swan is a tough one to crack, she doesn't quit." I explained to her, Esme smiled and shook her head in amusement, "Bella you make her sound as if she is someone on your case." she finished with a giggle. I giggled with her "You have no idea Esme. No idea." Esme walked over to the door, stopped and turned to face me.

"Well i'll be on my way. I'll tell Emmett you will be there tomorrow, i'm sure he will be thrilled. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I nodded "Take care Bella." she said pulling me into a hug "You too Esme, don't die" she pulled away and smirked "I'll try not to...Again" she said winking I giggled at our little joke. "Oh and good luck and remember elegant and classy. See you tomorrow!" she said walking out the door "Alright Esme! See you tomorrow!" I shouted back at her. I walked over to my table to collect up my papers and put them in my bag. Tonight was going to be a busy night.

I feel a tingle rise up my spine and a my skin have goosebumps, I casually carry on and act as if nothing happened. I know exactly what is going to happen next and that is: one of _them_ is coming and fast. Before I knew it I heard a 'BANG!' come from behind and slowly turn around to see a young girl with long black hair in a ridged position. She lifted herself off the ground and I looked into a tear stained face that had sad brown eyes. I noticed a shot wound in her heart, _poor girl._ People expect angels to have wings and halo's but there is two things that are true, they glow and wear white. They also wear a ring on their hand symbolising what type they are -as in good or bad-, angels also don't float they hover.

I walked over to the girl and handed her a cookie that I quickly got out of my bag, she held it and examined it. When she finished that she held it in her hand and looked me in the eyes "Help me. Please..." she begged.


	3. Chapter 2: What is your story?

Falling Without a Doubt

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight, even if I wish I did. I am going to TRY and write more chapters for my storys! SUGGEST! ALERT! READ MY OTHER STORYS! BUT WHAT I WANT MOST IS: REVIEWS!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2: What is your story?

Last Time: _When she finished that she held it in her hand and looked me in the eyes "Help me. Please..." she begged._

I looked at her innocent baby face, she looked as if she wanted to cry. I sighed "Sure. First could you tell me your name?" I asked her for a start. A tear rolled down her cheek and faded, leaving no line or trace of her tear. "My name is Bree Delanne." she whispered, I stepped closer to her. "Hello Bree. My name is Bella Swan. Could you tell me how old you are?" I asked her, she nodded limply.

"I was 16 when I died. How is this to help me?" she asked, I smiled kindly at her. "Bree. The more I know the more I can find out and help you." I explained by not going into too much detail. "How did you die? Please take a seat." I suggested.

She walked over to a desk and pulled the chair back so she could sit. I leaned on the front of my desk, I felt the need to cross my arms but I know I had to show her she could trust me. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It was in 1985. I was out with my friends and we were rioting about a cause we thought about. It was about peace and love. We were quite the hippies." she giggled.

She opened her eyes to see if I was still here, I smiled to show her I was listening. She closed her eyes again, i'm guessing so she could remember what happened that night. "It was getting late and they went home before I did. They said I should rant for atleast two more hours, so I did. I thought it would be good for us if I did. I had the big mouth in our group, yet I didn't expect what came next to happen." I saw two tears flood down her face.

I felt like giving her a hug, even if I still haven't heard what happened to her. "I heard a drunk walking past me, I could even smell him from miles away. I also saw an old woman walk past, she looked happy. She walked past me and said 'Hello, Dear. You should get home. I would never let my grandchild be out at this time.'" she giggled, as if she was actually there again.

"When the guy saw her he grabbed her and demanded to have her purse with all her money. The woman looked terrified and I couldn't just stand there and watch this woman get mugged. I did the right thing and rushed over to them and punched the guy in the face. He stumbled back and I told the old lady to rush home, that was when the man grabbed me from behind."

She bent her torso a bit back as if someone was pulling her backwards "The man tried to look in my pockets he didn't find anything other than my mobile. He took something and jabbed me in the back with it, he said I wasted his time and I was going to pay for it. I did what I thought was right to save me and that was: kick him from behind where it hurts the most."

"He screamed and let go of me, I rushed over to see that the old lady was and she looked scared with a hint of sceared. She was trembeling, so I rushed to her and held her shoulders I told her she should of left and got to safety." I saw her hands start to tremble.

"Then I heard gun shot, I was shocked I didn't notice anything until I felt a strong pain in my heart. It started in my back then to my heart, I didn't know what happened untill I looked down at where it hurt the most...In my heart. I was shot. I fell to the floor and slipped away into the darkness." A tear rolled down her cheek.

I got up and hugged her "You did the right thing by saving the old lady though. You should be proud, you were very brave." I soothed while she cried holding onto me for dear life. "Why did you stay there though? It wasn't fair that they left you to finish off the job" I stated, she pulled away, she looked angry yet confused.

"Bella you don't understand!" she screamed, oh I almost forgot to tell you! Angels don't just elevate and leave you or walk through walls like ghosts, no. They simply fade and re-appear when they want to or if you want to. It simply all depends, Grandpa Swan never knew about a trick Jasper taught me. You could get rid of an angel if you though hard and clear of what you want.

When she vanished I walked over and took the cookie and put it in my bag. I finished putting all the papers in my bag and went to my car, saying my goodbyes to my work mates. I got into my black volkswagen passat and drove to my house. My house is small but it it's big enough for me. It has a kitchen, a dinning room, 3 bathrooms -one for me in my room, one for the public and one in another room.

I also have two living rooms, one upstairs and one downstairs. I have a balcony, a back garden, an outdoor pool, a front garden and 6 bedrooms. I also have an office and a garage. I know what you're thinking: That is a big house, what do you mean it is small but big enough for you? Well, my dad was chief of police in forks and my Mom was many things but the one she stuck with was a kindergarten teacher.

We were a wealthy family, I have friends there, I also have friends here. We all moved homes at the same time because we all wanted to be together. Hey what can I say? We're family! Obviously we are going to stick together. I parked my car in the garage and went up the front steps, I opened the door while my mind was in it's own little world.

I walk in and close the door behind me, I feel a shiver rush up my spine. I turn on the lights by my left and I notice that something is not right. I check to see through the peep hole if anyone was spying on me...Nope, no one was there. I was about to turn around when I heard "Hello Bella." I gasp at who was greeting me, I've heard that voice before...

REVIEW! ALERT! SUGGEST! READ MY OTHER STORYS! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3: In what way can I help?

Falling Without a Doubt

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! Please I BEG of you to write your comments on the story so far. I would really appreatiate it! Suggest to people you know, alert this and please read my other storys if you like my style of imagination. I promise to not disapoint! There is a part in this that I had to write in latin. I don't know latin! I just tried to look it up on the internet and some bits came out and some were hard to find and well...Some are still in english. Just go with it please.

Chapter 3: In what way can I help?

Last Time: _I was about to turn around when I heard "Hello Bella." I gasp at who was greeting me, I've heard that voice before..._

I place my hand on my heart, thinking that would calm it down from it's consistant beating. I turned around slowly only to face Bree, she looked sad and distant. "Bree. You scared me!" I exclaimed, she looked down at her feet "I know. I'm sorry. I thought you could sence I was here" she explained "I did notice something but I didn't think it was you after that little show you pulled."

She nodded at me, she seemed more afraid of me than angels normally are. "Well. I've heard your story, even if you didn't answer my question...Is there anything else you want to tell me before we go to the next step?" I asked her, she wrapped her head around it for a minute then nodded slowly. "The answer to your question is, well when they left I felt alot of responsibility. My family never really gave me that. It felt good being trusted to do something."

I smiled at her and that encouraged her "I was making sure I did it right, that way they would trust me more. I also didn't really want to go back home because I know my parents would end up shouting at me for being home late. I thought if I stayed there even longer, untill early in the morning when I know my parents are going to be asleep. I would sneak back in and they wouldn't ask any questions."

She looked down at her thumbs that were fiddeling eachother "My parents never really cared if I was at home. They never checked on me, they never even bothered to talk to me. Yet when I felt that energy of trust I felt like I was on a high! So please don't have the talk of 'but your parents really do care' because they never did." She said it in a matter-of-fact tone. I simply nodded, not wanting to cause an argument

"Right. That was the first part of this, you now need to find your own way on showing me what happened. You need to try and clear your mind of everything else except for that day. Then I need you to try and push it out of you and on to me by holding my hand. What ever you do. Don't let go of my hand untill it is finished...Got it?" I asked, she nodded and she looked like she was now in business.

I watched her as she closed her eyes and tried to remember it in flash backs. I could feel her emotions, she was scared and annoyed I could even feel her terrified! I felt sorry for her, I really did. When she finished remembering, her eyes opened in a flash. They were pitch black. I walked up to her knowing she was ready to show me what happened that day.

She held her hands out mechanically, I placed mine in hers. We both closed our eyes at the same time because of the energy and power she was producing. Then it all hit me, my head fell back and so did my torso. My eyes were open while she pushed all her memories on that day into my mind.

_She was laughing with her friends, there were lots of brunettes but there was only Bree who had black hair and another girl with blond. The blond seemed to be the leader, she was holding up the biggest sign of all the girls. The blond also was wearing blue while all the others wore red, she clearly wanted to stand out more from the girls. She might of thought that her being the only blond wouldn't make her more noticeable._

_"Wow. It's late. We better get going. Come on...Oh Bree?" The blond asked, Bree looked over at the blond and smiled a kind, shy smile. "Yes?" she replied, the blond smiled at her while all the other girls left. Leaving Bree and blondie alone. _

_"You stay here and rant some more. We will see you tomorrow. Ok? Bye!" she said rushing off without letting Bree say a word to her. Bree stood there dazed with her mouth hanging open, she seemed stunned by the fact she had gained responsibility from her so called 'friends'._

_Bree walked over and ranted for atleast an hour it felt like. She reluctantly looked at her watch, she sighed and dropped her arm back onto her lap. I heard a voice come from behind me, I looked behind me to see a drunk man at the end of the alley. _

_The drunk was singing some shit song about beer and porn. I was guessing he made that song up, so I looked over at Bree. I felt the need to warn her but I stopped myself because this was a memorie. It already happened. _

_Then I noticed an old woman with white curly hair that reached her shoulders and she had blue eyes. The old woman looked happy, It seemed as though she just came out of seeing someone important to her. She was just about to walk past Bree when I heard a smash from behind me. _

_I turned around and noticed the drunk man had dropped his beer, he looked pissed -in both drunk and angry ways. I looked at Bree, the old woman rambled about something, Bree smiled and let out a giggle. When the old lady was about to pass the drunk he grabbed her and shook her, he was screaming at her to give him the purse. _

_The old woman was just shaking her head and looking at the man stunned by his demand, Bree looked at the scene in front of her in shock. Bree's face assembled it self and she marched over the the man and punched him hard in the face. He fell to the ground._

_The woman looked at Bree stunned, Bree was rubbing her knuckles. "Mrs. You need to go. Leave, find shelter. Now!" she screached while the old woman walked backwards in shock horror. I saw the man getting up, every fiber in my body wanted to shout to Bree telling her that he is right behind her._

_All I could do was watch while the man stood up, wobbeling over to her from behind. He grabbed her by the neck and tilted her backwards, Bree was panting she had fear in her eyes. The old woman was frozen, but Bree didn't seem to notice because she was too busy looking at the floor. _

_The man said exactly what Bree told me, he was holding a gun to her back. Anger was coursing through my vains, this bastard was going to get away with it. Bree pulled forward and kicked him in the dangly bits. He screamed like a little girl and fell hard on the floor, holding onto what was left of his bollocks._

_Bree ran over to where the old woman was frozen, she held the old woman's shoulders "I told you to run and find shelter. Now go and this time do it!" she demanded forcefully. The old woman rushed as fast as she could, leaving Bree alone with the drunk behind. _

_The old woman stoped and rushed back over to Bree "Dear, I can't just leave you alone here with him. I'm not leaving untill you do." I could see that the jackass was getting up, he finally recoverd from the pain it caused his fragile balls. He had his gun prepared, he pointed it at Bree at her heart, he had it at the right spot...In the middle._

_"But you have to go Mrs. It's not safe for yo-" she was cut off with a loud gun shot. It went right to her heart, she looked at the old woman wide eyed. She was starting to sway and she finally looked down at her chest, a tear rolled down her cheek and she fell flat on her knees and eventually on the ground. _

_The old woman was crying and the man looked at what happened with a smug smile on his face. Bastard. I could hear Bree's heart beat, it was slowing down until eventually it stopped. Untill I heard the old woman's crys fade, the entier scene before me turned pitch black..._

That was when it was over, my head fell forward and her eyes opened. We let go of each others hands and I quickly lept up and hugged Bree untill she patted me on the back. When I pulled away she ripped a piece of her sleeve, it was the actual clothing she wore the day she died.

She dabbed at my eyes, not only untill then was when I noticed I was crying. "Don't cry Bella. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime." she said with a smile, I laughed at this statement. I forgot to mention that when a person like me sees the persons death, the angel magically wears the same clothes from their death day.

When I finished getting myself under control I walked over to the kitchen and came back into the living room. I brought candles with me and a lighter, this is part of the ritual. We sat by the fire, Bree was on the rug and I sat down with her. "Bree. This is the last part of the ritual ok? All you need to do is lie down and try to sleep. If you can't sleep just relax your mind and body. I will do the rest."

She nodded and lied down, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I lit the candles and placed them in a circle, it was to go around both me and Bree. When I finished that I sat down next to Bree's calm angel body and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I did the exact ritual the same way I did, my grandad always would whisper it, but I made sure to always say it out loud. My grandad taught me Latin and that was apparently the only language in the ritual book. Good thing is it ran through my vains and I knew how to read it. Like I said I have 'sixth' sense.

"Mus infit may, mus infit vis vires, premissum sol adque liburnica.

Addo tui de caelum's, in hic puella adque damus suus sua suum vita.

Mus infit astusay, mus infit vis vires, constituo astra in thier semita.

Addo tui de caelum's, in hic puella adque damus suus sua suum vita.

Mus infit may, mus infit vis vires." a cold gust of wind enguffled us, sending a powerfull shiver down my spine.

The candles light went out and I opened my eyes in a flash, power overwhelmed me. I sat and watched as slowly Bree's chest lifted and fell and colour came to her cheeks. When her skin stopped glowing and turned back into normal, she slowly fluttered her eyes oppened.

She slowly lifted up the top half of her body and looked me in the eyes. She put her hand to her chest and looked at it, when she felt her heart beating she looked at me and smiled. "Bella...You did it! I'm alive. Thank you _so_ much!"she screached, standing up and jumping at me. She held me in an iron gripped hug, clinging onto me untill I told her I couldn't breath.

"Thank you Bella." she repeated, I smiled and got up. I started to pick up the candles, Bree stood up and helped me. "Now Bree. While you are alive and getting accustomed to it. You are free to live here with me untill you are ready to start your life again." I told her, she smiled and we put away the candles I quickly went back into the living room and retreaved the lighter.

"Thank you Bella. I don't know how to repay you." she said shyly, I smirked at what I was about to say "Well you could repay me by not dieing again. That would help." she giggled "I'll try." we put everything away and when I was done I made us some chicken stir fry. We ate and talked about what we wanted to do, we thought about doing something fun on monday after work.

When we finished, I took our plates to the dishwasher and walked back into the living room to get my bag. I took my bag to my office an went to get some fresh clothes for Bree -after all she is still wearing her death clothes. She said thanks and went for a shower, when she was finished we watched a movie together. I could tell we were going to be good friends.

When she said she was tierd I led her to her room and she thanked me..._Again._ When I knew she was in her room I walked over to my office and took out the papers and marked them. It was atleast 2 in the morning when I finished them, so I went to bed and let the darkness take me...

ALERT! REVIEW! READ MY OTHER STORYS! SUGGEST!


	5. Chapter 4: Please Esme

Falling Without a Doubt

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight. Please ALERT, REVIEW, SUGGEST AND READ MY OTHER STORYS!

Chapter 4: Please Esme

Last Time: _It was atleast 2 in the morning when I finished them, so I went to bed and let the darkness take me..._

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of beans on toast, I automatically got out of bed and went to the toilet to 'do my business'. When I was finished I walked out to the kitchen and pulled out a kitchen stool. Bree was making us beans on toast, I smiled at her. She was wearing green shorts and a light blue top, I was wearing dark blue shorts and a medium-blue top.

We both looked tierd with bed hair and pale faces. "Morning Bree. How was your first night as a human again?" I asked her, she smiled and handed me my cup of cofee and my beans on toast. _Yum!_ I digged in and thanked her "It was fine. I never felt more alive. Thank you Bella." she said. I smiled, that was when I heard my ring tone for Esme: Never Say Never by The Fray. She taught me to 'never say never'

"Hey Esme. What's up?" I asked, "Are we still on for tonight?" she asked "Yeah we are. Although now that you've mentioned it...Is it alright if I bring a friend?" I asked. "Sure. Is it a guy?" she asked, I giggled into the phone "No. It's a girl. She just got her second chance and I'm wondering if you could teach her the steps to get used to her new life." I suggested.

"Sure Bella. You can bring her." she said elated "Ok. I'll see you tonight." I told her "Sure Bella. See you tonight." with that I hung up and went into the kitchen and finished with my breakfast. "Tonight you are meeting a friend of mine. So get ready ok?" I warned her "Ok Bella. Hey I was looking around and I saw this invite...Can we go?" she said holding up Esme's invite.

"Sure. Although we need to find dresses for it." I explained to her "Oh. Alright. How about we go tonight after seeing your friends?" she suggested. I smiled "Ok. We need to be 'Classy and Elegant'." I told her and she smiled back at me. "Sure. Now go get changed and go to work missy!" she ordered, I chugged down the last of my cofee and went to get ready for work.

I got to work on time and when the day finally ended I couldn't wait to get back home. I found Bree sitting on the bed reading one of my favourite books 'A Christmas Carol'. She smiled at me warmly "Hello Bella. You don't mind if I read this do you?" she asked, she looked as if she was a child trying to be carefull and not get in trouble.

"Sure. Now lets get changed. You can read that later. Right now we need to get ready to go to see my friends. We are having dinner with them" I told her, she got up and went to her room to get ready and I did the same. She was wearing a white frilly dress and white ballet pumps, while I was wearing a cream top, skinny jeans and black flats.

We drove off to the Cullen home and I was enguffled by Esme's hug. "Hello Bella. How are you." she asked, I smiled at her when we pulled away. "I'm fine how are you?" I asked, she smiled and looked behind me to see Bree. "I'm fine thank you and who is this?" she asked nodding at Bree. "Esme. This is Bree. Bree, this is Esme." I introduced them.

They hugged and that was when I saw Carlisle, "Hey Carlisle. How are you?" I asked while I hugged him. "I'm fine thank you Bella. How are you?" he asked I smiled "I'm fine. Carlisle I would like you to meet Bree." I introduced them, Carlisle shook Bree's hand and kissed her cheek. I smiled at how they were all getting along, when suddenly two strong arms lifted me by the waist.

I shreaked "Emmett! Get me down! _Now!_" he chuckled "Ahh Bell. Where is the fun in that?" he said putting me down, I turned around and smacked his chest playfully. "Now Emmett. I don't get to see you much but you know I'm just a phone call away..." I said wrapping my arms around him, he held me tight and put his chin on the top of my head. Emmett was like my big brother, he is also tough when you look at him but her is secretly a teddy bear.

I pulled away and smiled at him "Missed you Em." he smirked back at me "Missed you too B." I repositioned myself next to Emmett, "Emmett. This is Bree. Bree. This is Emmett." I introduced them, with that they said their hello's and we sat down to eat. When we finished, I said good bye to them and that we were going to be there for the party tomorrow but untill then we had to go.

Me and Bree shopped for hours, we finally picked out our dresses just before the shops closed. _Thank God!_ When we got home we flopped on the couch and watched some T.V. It was 10 at night when we dicided we should go to bed, I dropped off Bree her outfit and put mine in my room.

I got into Bed and thought about Bree and how she would of got on well with an old friend of mine and Alice before she died. I never knew how Alice died, all I knew was Esme tried to hide it from me and Emmett. Alice was a third wheel in our group, she was our 'little sister'. Emmett didn't know about mine and Jasper's 'gift', hell Emmett didn't even know the full story of his Mom and Dad!

When I got myself ready for bed, I crawled under the covers and switched off my bedside lamp, leaving me in complete darkness. I layed my head on the pillow and relaxed my muscles, trying to even my dreathing so that I would fall asleep quicker. By the time I fell asleep a couple of seconds later a chill rushed down my spine. My spine felt ice cold and I knew that feeling.

I heard a shreak and a bump, I lifted myself up and turned on the light. I saw a small figure I never thought I would see again, those brown eyes staring into mine...

SUGGEST, ALERT, READ MY OTHER STORYS AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW! Who ever reviews this chapter fist gets a preview of the next one!

LifeLongCrazy196 x


End file.
